theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Heini the Void Wrath
The Cursed Boy Chapter 1: Damnation and Prophecy It was a cold winter night, the stars where shining on the sky, the moonlight could be seen. People doing their normal work, Blacksmiths, Tradesman, Tailors, Librarians.. The village wasn't very big, it only contained around 200 people, but of all races.. Humans, dwarfs.. gnomes.. Even Elfs. It was a proud town, they lived in peace. Their village, Pyrewood hadn't been harmed for a long time. Nobody was worried of anything until the day a prophet came and told them.. That a horrible fear was reaching over the lands of Azeroth, that's when the people of Pyrewood Village were living with a fearsome thought in their heads. One day, an old man with a white cloaked robe came to the village. He found a box at the blacksmith and took it to the middle of the village near a fountain. He climbed up on it and begun to scream to the villagers to come to him. The Villagers listened to him. They came.. He begun his stories about a prophecy, the prophecy of a very holy man with the name Uther. It was told that HE was the one to try and save Azeroth from damnation, but he would also fail and die. But... there would also be another Paladin who would take over his place and remove this fear's existance from the very foundation of Azeroth, Tirion Fordring was his name. After Uther's death, this man would carry a sword, one that was once worn by a hero Alexandros Mograine. Alexandros lost his blade, because Alexandros was murdered by his son Renault. And he did murder him with the blade itself before then then Corrupting it. After killing his father, he left the blade with its' owners corpse. However, Kel'Thuzad raised the Ashbringer's corpse turning him into a death knight of the Scourge, and reclaimed his blade. Kel'Thuzad took Mograine back to Naxxramas to have him serve as one of the Four Horsemen. Later, led by nightmares of his father's tortured soul, Darion led a small group of Argent Dawn members into Naxxramas to free him. Darion was the only one to survive the assault, escaping with the blade but forced to leave his father's body behind. When Darion returned to the Scarlet Monastery with the blade, Alexandros's corrupted spirit manifested and confronted Renault, accusing him of murder before mercilessly killing him. Later, during a Scourge assault on Light's Hope Chapel, Darion plunged the Ashbringer into his own chest in an act of self-sacrifice that obliterated the Scourge armies and seemingly freed Alexandros's soul of the Scourge's corruption. In doing so, however, Darion damned himself into undeath and was escorted off the battlefield by Kel'Thuzad. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Darion - now a death knight himself and wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer - led an attack against Light's Hope Chapel but he was defeated by Tirion Fordring. During the dialogue between Darion and Tirion, Alexandros's spirit appeared and a dialogue between father and son - evidently a flashback of some kind - took place. Alexandros mentioned that Darion would one day wield Ashbringer. However, their reunion was cut short by the arrival of the Lich King, who claimed Alexandros's soul with Frostmourne. And then Darion threw the Corrupted Ashbringer making it Un-Corrupt again, almost defeating the Lich King, but he escaped and said "Next time we meet, it won't be on Holy Ground, Paladin!". This prophecy also contained that a boy was to be born, however he would be cursed and bring great destruction. Where he would bring that wasn't foretold. Soon people realised that it would be the village of Pyrewood. Everyone woman that got pregnant and later gave birth to their child, would be checked, Girls were allowed.. Boys.. were all killed. The Executioner had the option of killing them. Later Tirion Fordring claimed Ashbringer to save Azeroth. The common people were happy and had a meaning to live again! The man left, and the village could begin rebuilding more houses and works to make more defences against the upcoming damnation also known as The Scourge and their fearsome damned master, The Lich King. Chapter 2: Christina Royale and Jack Woods A woman in the village, a woman with the name Christina Royale. She was only 19 years old when she got married to a man with a name Jack Woods, the Mayors brother. Christina was then called Christina Woods. Christina was forced to marry him, due to traditions.. However Christina didn't like Jack very much, she pretended.. fought so many years with this Jack, all the way to her age of 24.. when she gave birth to their child. It was a girl, Jack was not happy at all because he had wanted a boy. In the evening after the night she was born, Jack silently killed the baby which only Christina had seem. She was so sad she could murder the father himself, but she wouldn't dare, because Jack threatened her. A year later, Jack was out hunting alone and accidently met an unkown wizard called Arugal, but in disguise called himself "Friend".A while after their meeting in the forest, Arugal corrupted the mind of Jack. Jack went back to Pyrewood without knowing himself that something had happened, that night Jack almost raped Christina in force making her pregnant. Christina was angry, nonetheless also happy at the thought of another baby, hopefully a boy. Jack was very rude to Christina all this time, and she couldn't understand why. Nine months later, a boy was born, his name was Hayneman except he was given a nickname 'Heini'. The Executor and his foreman.. came to Christina's home, taking the baby, after noticing it was a boy. The Executioner layed him on a table and took forth his axe. He rasied the axe over his head and suddenly Heini's eye began to turn purple, causing his axe to fly away with a shockwave and into the foreman. The executioner got scared and tried to run, however the door had been locked with Heini's mind. Then from his eyes.. a purple stripe went slowly befire quickly into the executors body making him die suddenly and violently. His mother Christina saw everything, except she could never let them take 'Heini' from her. Because of this she called the guards and say that a thief, a murder had broken into the room while they were here and killed them both.. She also lied and told that their baby had already been checked. Jack.. had wanted the boy so badly he would agree to the terms of Christina, lying that 'Heini' was a girl. Chapter 3: A Copy of Renault Six years later, 'Heini' was now with his father hunting in the forest, still the others did not know he was a boy. Nothing un-natural has happend to 'Heini' during these 6 years. He was also skilled with his bow, he was the one to get the food for the Village many a time together with his father. However soon.. it all went wrong.. It was a Tuesday.. " Are you ready, Boy? It's time to get some fresh food to the Village, get your clothes on and be ready with your bow!" Jack said. "Ill be there in a moment, hold on.. just gotta fetch some arrows for the bow." 'Heini' said. He went to the blacksmith to get them. They went out in the cold forest, full of snow.. but also full of Rabbits and Deers. 'Heini' would catch a Deer in sight, aiming with his bow, but suddenly trips on a stone, fails to hit the Deer with his arrow. The Deer ran away. "Damnit!" 'Heini' said. He then noticed that his father and his friend Richard weren't anywhere in sight.. "I must've lost them somewhere here" He thought. "DAD? RICHARD?". He heard no answer. He searched around until he found blood on some stones, also a pieace of Richard's leather shirt that was scratched on the tree, it was all red.. blood. Further away he can see his father laying on the ground hurted in his leg. "Run, Hayneman, get out of here, back to the village!" Jack said when he looked at Richard being eaten by a worgen alive "RICHAAARD!". 'Heini' would get angry, without himself knowing it knocking the worgen of with a blue shockwave, killing both the worgen and Richard with it. Jack was confused and angry because he noticed the 'Heini' has killed Richard with it too. "'Heini' w-what have you done? You bastard son, you killed Richard!" Jack said. "Why would you care, Father? You never cared about mother.. not a bit. DON'T YOU THINK I HEARD HER STORIES ABOUT YOU, your life is not worthy to be admired, I shall remove your mind from this plan of existance MONSTER, I will show you the true meaning of pain" 'Heini' screamed. Before then doing horrible things to his father, then leaving him to die with wounds that no Doctor nor Paladin could heal. 'Heini' was heading towards home with bloody hands when the wizard showed up. He told 'Heini' that his name was Arugal, and that he was a Necromancer. 'Heini' didn't know what a Necromancer was.. Nonetheless Arugal told him that it was a nice and good thing, that it would help the village, 'Heini' followed him to his fortress near the town. After getting information from him, about when to meet and do his training as a Necromancer, he finally headed back home. He went to sleep after taking a chicken leg and some milk directly from the cow. Next day he told his mother that his father was killed in the Forest.. by a wolf group and that he had escaped. Since he was her son, she wasn't suspicious and believed in him, they brought his body back and had a funeral. 'Heini' didn't lose a single tear. Next day... "Mother, I have recieved a paper telling me to meet my new friends in Stormwind. I am to become a Paladin. A scout from Stormwind will get me later this day, and I will be gone for a long time" 'Heini' said. "W-... " Christina couldn't say a word, she was happy for the boy's sake, but also sad at the idea of being away from him, mostly sad. A scout with the Tabard of Stormwind later arrived at Pyrewood to get 'Heini'. He was a known child in the village and had many friends. "Bye Helena" they said when he was off with the horse. "Helena.. Yes.. that was my fake name as a 'fake girl,' horrible" 'Heini' thought.. A little deeper in the forest the scout's armor suddenly turned white, and the horse stopped. Arugal appeared. "Are you ready? We really fooled them didn't we? Hehe" Arugal cackled. "Alright, let's begin our training Master Arugal" 'Heini' said. Chapter 4: Destruction 25 years later.. In two days.. finally his training would be complete to become a necromancer.. He had trained to control his powers that he didn't even know about 25 years ago.. His training was to stand against pain, to not feel pain.. To never give up, to eliminate the only target Arugal and his Master The Lich King did fear.. Tirion Fordring. 'Heini' did not know about his Master, he only knew that he was a King over some skeletons.. He didn't read alot about him. However one day, when 'Heini' was going to talk to Arugal, he found Arugal on his knees. Silently listening to who he was talking to, he saw nobody but Arugal himself when a Blue Eye suddenly appeared with a cold voice that made him feel like his veins were frozen. "Did you train the boy, Arugal? Do not fail me, remember who you are talking to." The Blue Eye said. Arugal would answer "I will not fail you, Master Lich King.. Your will goes before all." "Good, you have served me well, I shall not doubt you." The Eye said and dissapeared. "So you fooled me all the time.. Arugal you filthy liar" "'Heini' W..what are you doing here? It is not as it looks lik-" "IT IS, Damn you.. I sh- AARGH" "Arugal mumbles some words when his hand was on 'Heini's forehead then some how activating his evilness he was taught, but what Arugal didn't know was that 'Heini' was void related, a wizard.. but a Wizard of Void powers." "'Heini' would be activated, but also resisted Arugals will and pushed him back with only his mind making Arugal fall. 'Heini' locked him in his tower and left the worgens with him then binding a portal to its entrance so those who were inside could not get out." Heini was heading back home. And when he arrived everyone was happy for him to arrive back, yet they still thought that he was a girl. He explained everything in a sudden, turning into a dark voice shouting " Glad to know you, Pyrewood Village, Hahaha!" 'Heini's eye's would turn purple, and then he would transform into a Void Walker with a flash of light, almost making those nearby blind for a short amount of time. Then he would point at the village, a yellow inferno would fall down imploding the village while erasing the locals, few escaped.. "Feel the power.. of the VOID" And so.. Pyrewood village was burned down to the ground. Several years later, it was rebuilt.. Except it was cursed by worgens, Arugal's worgens.. He had a way to let them out of his sealed fortress. Chapter 5: Menelaus The life of 'Heini' was lonely, with his evilness was still activated, he had his lair in the Twisting Nether. He kept on ruining, destroying.. ERASING villages from Azeroth.. he once even went to the mysterious planet named Outland inside The Twisting Nether, to Nagrand. He made huge holes in the ground, by lifting up huge rocks from the ground, making them floating in the air. His dustruction would soon end, A normal Death Knight who had the name of Menelaus came to find 'Heini' as he thought 'Heini' could be useful to the Scourge. He had a rune relic with him, he found 'Heini' and sealed him with it.. 'Heini' would immediately calm down. 'Heini' will forever be greatful to Menelaus for helping him control his anger, and to pay him for his help. He would join The Undead Scourge as a Void Lord, under the command of The Lich King. Menelaus would take him to his Underground Lair. It was huge.. Menelaus had acquired a few Death Knights, including an Elite Champion or Acolyte with the name Kalexander who quickly become one of his dearest friends. The day 'Heini' met Menelaus, his life changed. Chapter 6: Death of the Lich King Menelaus, Kalexander and the rest of the Death Knights were on our usual missions, devour villages and destroy everything in our way in the name of the Lich King. But one day, all changed.. The Lich King died, and at the time that he did.. We felt our power weaken.. Our strength less than before.. Soon enough however regaining it again.. Growing restless running rampant through the core of Azeroth. Though Menelaus.. could control himself.. He would be our new leader, still a normal Death Knight.. but the wisest of us all. "The Scourge is back to it's glorious days as before, now without a master, our only cause is redemption of our ancient order.." Menelaus spoke. "Without a Master we need more Acolytes and Death Knights, anything we can find to scar the living away from the foundation of this world... Nothing will stop us now, nothing."